La Magie vivra
by Magda Jinko
Summary: Oui, Harry Potter et son équipe ont été des figures prédominantes lors du combat contre Voldemort. Mais qu'en ait-il des autres sorciers? Ceux qui ont été traqués pour les rafleurs, qui se sont battus pour survivre, qui ont frôlés la mort plus d'une fois... Venez retrouver les aventures d'élèves de Serdaigle pendant les heures sombres du règne du mage des ténèbres...
1. Prologue

Si comme moi, vous ne voulez pas que l'aventure s'arrête, vous voulez que le monde de la magie de harry potter continue de vivre, lisez cette fic!

Maintenant, installez vous bien, ouvrez un nouvel onglet, allez sur deezer, et écoutez la BO du film harry potter 7 en même temps que la lecture!

Et je vais pas vous bassinez avec " ces perso m'appartiennent, et pas le monde magique,...blablabla".

* * *

**Prologue**

Elle courait à travers les arbres de la forêt interdite. La lune était haute, caché par quelques nuages. De fines particules de brume tourbillonnaient sur son passage.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine pour sauver sa vie.

Au loin, une chouette hulula. Tous paraissaient si calmes autour d'elle… Mais c'était le calme avant la tempête.

Les rafleurs étaient derrière elle. Elle ne les entendait pas encore, mais elle sentait leurs présences, excités par la chasse aux sangs-de-bourbes.

Son seul refuge était à présent devenu l'endroit le plus dangereux pour elle. Elle en aurait pleuré si elle n'avait pas était aussi menacé.

L'air frais lui fouettait le visage. Elle faillit trébucher mais se repris aussi vite. Elle ne devait pas faiblir.

Ils avaient débarqués à une dizaine. Le turban rouge à leur bras indiquait qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ses amis l'avaient protégé, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils avaient tant bien que mal retardé la poursuite.  
Naïvement, elle pria pour qu'aucun mal ne leur soit arrivé, mais même si ils n'étaient que capturés, ils risquaient gros. Le ministère de la magie punissait sévèrement tous ce qui protéger ou cacher des sang-de-bourbes.

Les côtes de la jeune fille lui faisaient mal. Elle devait s'arrêter. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait escaladé une bonne partie de la colline qui surplombait Poudlard. Son souffle se condensait dans l'air frais de ce mois d'octobre. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle.  
La lune transperça les nuages et révéla le château. Ses yeux lui piquèrent, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle fit en silence ses adieux à l'école qu'elle avait tant chérie.

Soudain, en contre bas, elle vit une étincelle rouge transpercés le sommet des arbres. Les rafleurs étaient beaucoup plus proches que prévu. Elle rassembla tous son sang-froid et son courage et repartis de plus belle.


	2. Chapter 1: Zora Al-Misrî

22/08/2013 ... Si on devait aller à Poudlard cette année, on aurait déjà reçu nos lettres... *Nostalgie nostalgie*

* * *

Chapitre 1: Zora Al-Misrî

La lune était pleine et éclairait la cité comme en plein jours. Une ambiance vraiment étrange quand on connait la suite des événements. C'était l'été, Zora n'était pas partie car ses parents n'avaient pas pris de vacances, et surtout la famille Al-Misrî n'avait pas d'argent. La jeune fille regardait ses frères en bas avec leurs copains. Ils passaient leur soirée assis sur un banc et sur leur scooter à discuter. Ses sœurs faisaient pareil avec leurs copines, mais sur le banc d'en face.

Zora vivait dans une cité dans la banlieue de Londres, « Les Rameaux » étaient un ensemble de bâtiments marrons et roses horribles construit dans les années 70. Elle avait trois frères et deux sœurs, et elle était la petite dernière.

Ses parents éclatèrent de rire devant la télé.

Ses grands-parents étaient des immigrés Marocains musulmans. Elle avait hérité d'une peau mate, de cheveux d'un noir jais et les yeux gris métalliques, typique du peuple Amazigh du moyen atlas. Sa sœur Aïcha avait eu plus de chance, elle avait eu les yeux verts…

Elle était sur le balcon, parmi les fleurs en pots et les plants de tomates quand elle vit passer, pour la première fois de sa vie, un hibou. Et un gros en plus.

- OH P'pa, M'man, j'ai vu un Hibou !

- Comment ? Tu es encore debout ?! Va au lit Zora ! cria sa mère.

Avant de dormir, Zora se dit que ce hibou était un signe, et elle pria pour que les vacances ne se finissent jamais. La rentrée scolaire la rendait malade. Vers la fin de l'école primaire, un garçon l'avait pris en grippe et n'avait cessé de la maltraiter. Elle s'était défendue, mais aucun adulte n'était au courant. Seulement voilà, ce garçon serait dans le même collège qu'elle à la rentrée… Ce petit con de Douglas, elle l'aurait bien tué si elle en avait les moyens ! Sur ces pensées, elle ne réussit à s'endormir qu'à deux heures du matin.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, vers midi, qu'elle découvrit une étrange lettre en bas de son immeuble. Le plus bizarre, c'est qu'elle lui était adressée. Un parchemin jauni et une écriture à l'encre verte émeraude. Sûrement sa copine Laurie... Il y avait un blason en haut à droite, un P bien dessiné. Peut-être une pub ?

Elle s'assit dans la fraîcheur de la cage d'escalier et lus.

COLLÈGE DE _POUDLARD__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : __Albus Dumbledore__  
Commandeur du Grand-__Ordre de Merlin__  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
_

_Cher Miss __Al-Misrî__,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Un membre de notre corps enseignant viendra vous aider à acheter vos fournitures scolaires.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __1__er__ septembre__, nous attendrons votre __hibou__ le __31 juillet__ au plus tard.  
_

_Veuillez croire, cher Melle Al-Misrî, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
_

_Minerva McGonagall__  
Directrice-adjointe_

QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ?! Ça devait être une farce d'Aïcha, sa grande sœur.

Zora ne savais pas si elle devait rire, s'il y avait une caméra cachée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La cage d'escalier était toujours aussi fraîche et aussi vide. Elle restait là, ne sachant que faire. Elle relut plusieurs fois la lettre. Une blague, pensa-t-elle, une bonne blague,… Mais un délicieux doute demeuré en elle. Elle opta pour la solution de cacher la lettre. De toute façon, si elle suivait les instructions de la lettre, un prof allait l'appeler dans pas longtemps…

La jeune fille passa le reste de la journée encore plus taciturne que d'habitude.

Deux jours passèrent, et Zora oublia presque la lettre, persuadée que c'était un canular. Mais le matin du troisième jour, elle alla de nouveau chercher le courrier. Parmi les pubs des grandes surfaces pour l'achat des fournitures scolaires, se trouvait une lettre qui lui était à nouveaux adressée. Comme la première fois, c'était un parchemin jaunâtre, mais son adresse était écrite à l'encre noire.

_Miss Al-Misrî_

_Suite à la lettre adressée par l'école de Poudlard, je viendrais, le Jeudi 3 août, rencontrer vos parents et vous aider à faire vos fournitures scolaires._

Le bas de la feuille était simplement signé de deux initiales, _S.R._

* * *

Arrgh je suis désolé, mais les fautes d'orthographes j'y arrive pas. J'ai beau relire, j'en trouve toujours des nouvelles! je suis affreuse...

En espérant que cela n'aura pas gêné ta lecture! (je m'adresse surtout à toi Skouare Enix, et dsl aussi pour l'attente!)


	3. Chapter 2 : Zora

_Hinhinhin... Quand on a des chapitres tout prêt on arrive pas à patienter pour les poster..._

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Zora_

Une branche craqua, réveillant Zora en sursaut. Elle oublia totalement son rêve et se leva prestement. Enfin, elle faillit tomber de la branche sur laquelle elle était à une quinzaine de mètre de hauteur. Elle se rattrapa d'un coup de griffe. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, mais elle attendit pour être sûr que ce n'était rien de dangereux. Elle ne s'était quasiment pas arrêtée depuis sa fuite de Poudlard et elle s'était accordée un peu de repos au sommet d'un arbre. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir réussi à semer les rafleurs. En se transformant, elle avait pris une longueur d'avance en brouillant les pistes, mais elle avait vus l'autre cinglé, Greyback le loup garou, parmi les rafleurs. Il avait pu suivre sa piste. Surtout qu'un autre problème lui collait à la peau… La marque ! Elle n'était pas majeure, et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait être localisée en animagus.

Son instinct lui permit de descendre l'arbre à l'aide de ses griffes et ses pattes moelleuses touchèrent le tapis d'épine de pin. Elle s'émerveillait encore des infimes détails qu'elle était capable de ressentir. L'odeur de la pinède, le cliquetis des pattes du scarabée sur l'écorce,… Ca ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était animagi…

Un craquement suspect, beaucoup plus proche cette fois-ci, la fit détaler en un éclair.

Avant d'entendre ou de voir son poursuivant, elle sentit d'abord son odeur. Un fumet crasseux suintant la hargne et… le sang.

Zora eu beau accélérer l'allure, la chose se rapprochait.

Soudain, un coup sur l'arrière train la fit trébucher et rouler. En quelques secondes des crocs l'attrapaient à la gorge et la jetaient avec une extrême violence contre un tronc.

La jeune fille, à moitié assommée, se releva dans sa forme humaine et fit face. Un homme démesuré se dressa devant elle. Greyback. En un battement de cils elle fut encerclée par quatre autres rafleurs, réduisant à néant tout espoir de fuite.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la pinède. Zora riposta instantanément :

- Confringo ! un rafleur pris l'explosion en plein dans la poitrine et valsa dans les airs pour atterrir brutalement quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

- Confundo ! le sortilège de confusion atteint un deuxième rafleur. Mais Zora entendit avec effroi un sort venant de derrière elle.

Le plus rapidement possible, elle se retourna en criant « PRROTEGOOOOooo ». Le bouclier qu'elle réussit à créer intercepta un sort de désarmement qu'elle aurait pris de plein fouet si elle n'avait pas réagi assez tôt.

Haletante, elle se prépara à lancer un nouveau sort de défense. En regardant autour d'elle, elle constata qu'ils n'étaient pas quatre, mais sept ou huit à l'encerclés.

C'est qu'elle sait se défendre celle-là… dit une voix trainante, derrière elle. Aux aguets, Zora fit face. Elle reconnut immédiatement le chef du groupe de rafleurs, Scabior.

Les cheveux noués dans un catogan désordonné, il semblait se délecter de la capture qui allait venir.

Huit contre un, ça allait faire très mal, pensa Zora.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique, qu'elle tenait devant elle comme un fleuret d'escrime. Ses mains étaient moites, son cœur battait à tous rompre dans ses oreilles.

Elle tenta de se calmer et de se concentrer un maximum.

Un des rafleurs eut un mouvement sur sa droite. En une fraction de seconde, une chaîne sortis de sa baguette magique et fonça droit sur la jeune fille.

- Repulso !

Elle bénit le professeur Flitwick qui leur avait appris i peine quelques semaines ce sort pour repousser les objets. La chaîne stoppa net sa course et vola en morceaux. Les rafleurs sifflèrent et rirent. Zora sentait la colère monter en elle.

- Stupéfix ! lança-t-elle contre un jeune homme qui rigolait bêtement à sa gauche. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouva pétrifié sur le sol.

La jeune fille comprit que finalement, s'ils étaient tous aussi nul en magie, elle pourrait s'en sortir. Leur supériorité numérique faisait leur force, mais aussi leur faiblesse. Dès qu'ils étaient en groupe, ils se croyaient invincibles. A présent, ils ne rigolaient plus du tout. Scabior fut le premier à désenchanter et à réagir.

Il tenta un Expelliarmus, mais elle riposta rapidement avec le même sortilège de protection. Le sortilège ricocha et alla frapper sur un arbre. Là, les rafleurs étaient carrément énervés. Ils se mirent tous à balancer des sorts, mais Zora maintenait son bouclier de protection autour d'elle. Aucun sortilège mineur ne pouvait le détruire, mais aucun de ces glands n'avaient l'air de le savoir. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit, par-dessus les explosions magiques. Quelqu'un avait lancé un des sorts interdits. La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de s'écarter. Son bouclier magique vola en éclat. Elle tomba à genoux devant la force du choc, mais la sensation qui l'a pris fut bien pire encore. C'était comme si une centaine d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans son crâne et lui faisait revivre les pires moments de sa vie, elle avait l'impression que tous son corps brûlait et subissait toutes les douleurs possibles et imaginables. Elle hurla.

Le sortilège Doloris… _Mais comment était-ce possible ?_

La douleur c'était calmé l'espace d'un instant, comme un répit, mais reprit de plus belle.

_Aucun d'entre eux n'était capable d'envoyer un tel sort !_

Le corps de Zora était entièrement contracter pour faire face à la douleur, et était parcourus de convulsion et quelques bref moment de lucidité lui permettait de crier. Mais, son for intérieur, son âme repoussait la douleur, et elle profitait des instants de lucidité pour tenter de récupérer sa baguette qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Elle grattait les feuilles quand enfin elle toucha un bout de bois, mais sa main fut écrasée. Dominé par la douleur, elle n'avait pas vu l'homme se détaché du cercle des rafleurs et se rapprocher. C'était lui qui lui avait lancé le sortilège interdit. Une longue cape de cuir, des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur la figure et une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeait les joues. Mais c'est surtout ses yeux qui marquèrent le plus Zora. Un bleu quasi-translucide.

- Toi ? réussit-elle à prononcer à bout de souffle.

Son corps eut un dernier spasme avant de sombrer dans le noir de l'inconscience. Elle ne vit même pas Scabior arrêter l'homme aux yeux clairs. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Max et Alex. Elle aurait voulu leur dire au revoir une dernière fois.

* * *

Dès fois c'est plus fort que moi... J'écris des choses clichés... Et ça fait du bien!

Sinon ton avis m'intéresse! ^w^


End file.
